Way To Fall
by Cinderella Starsend
Summary: Uzumaki Hinata is left alone after her husbands death. But he left his best friend with the task of watching over and protecting her. Did Naruto have something else in mind when he entrusted Sasuke with her safety? sasuhina
1. chapter one

_--_**chapter one**_--_

_I will love and protect you forever._

She stared at his portrait for a long time, letting the truth sink in slowly.

It hurt.

The truth hurt her heart terribly. Her soul. He was gone and she could do nothing about it. Not exactly her lover, he was her best and closest friend. A kind heart, free spirit and her long-time childhood crush. Back then, his sky blue eyes lifted her heart and made it soar. And his bright blonde hair brought a sunny warmth to her bosom.

She aspired to be like him. And she fell for his spirit, his courage.

His strength.

All of which she had, hidden behind her shy exterior, unbeknowest to her. But she did love him as deeply as she thought. Nevertheless, she did love him, and when her father forced her in marriage, he valiantly and selflessly came to her rescue.

Uzumaki Naruto.

The smooth black frame sat atop an equally smooth black slab of marble, behind a bouquet of white roses and candle. The sky was just as dark, heavy with rain and lightning. The others were beginning to file out of the cemetery, slowly and solemnly.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-chan," Sakura's gentle voice came, accompanied by a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

It wasn't long until the clouds opened up and let out its' tears onto the newly widowed young woman. She soon became aware of a presence close by as an umbrella fell over her head. The warmth of another body stood a bit behind her, she was familiar his chakra's signature and accepted it gratefully in silence. It wasn't until the candle fizzled out of the warm light and left them in the chill breeze.

Finally, she placed the single red rose she had been holding among the other white ones and turned around to faced her companion. His face was as stoic as ever, though this time with a tinge of melancholy. His black hair and eyes matching the black attire he wore. He turned his attention to her now, looking a tad rougher than he usually appeared.

"I bet you're driving the nurses back at the hospital crazy," she smiled slightly. "Wondering where you are... Especially in your condition."

Uchiha Sasuke shrugged and looked away, replying in a rough voice "I hate doctors."

Hinata nodded in understanding and walked past him, pausing to speak.

"Let's get you cleaned up then," she said." Naruto would have nagged you to death if he saw you like this."

Surprisingly, as she left, he followed her faithfully at her side, holding the umbrella steady until they reached her small apartment.

"I'll go warm up some water," she steered him toward the couch and continued into the kitchen on her own.

Sasuke looked around the room. He'd been over many times before, but now the warm, sunny atmosphere was absent and shrouded in darkness. A lonely emptyness seemed to take over. Hinata returned shortly, dressed down into a more comfortable attire of sweatpants and a t-shirt. In her hand she held a tray of hot tea with cookies and a medical box in the other.

"Sit down, please," She insisted gently as she placed the tray down on the coffee table in front of the couch and the box in her lap.

Sasuke obediently sat down and began to nibble on a cookie as she applied a cooling ointment to a cut on his forehead, smoothing it evenly and gently. His gaze continued to wander around the room, as if seeing it for the first time. His eyes roamed along the coffee table, across the walls and through the doors.

He finally settled on a framed photograph sitting on the table behind Hinata and beside the couch. Dim light filtered through the window and cast its' sullen mood across the joyous scene. It was none other than their wedding portrait.

Hinata wore a gorgeous white wedding dress, a headband and veil on her head with a bouquet of blue and white roses cradled in her hands. The look on her face was one of pure happiness as she smiled brightly. Beside her was Naruto, clad in a white tuxedo and blue tie having placed an arm around her waist and grinned shamelessly at the camera.

Sakura, who had served as the maid of honor, wore a pale blue dress and stood behind him, bending a bit to the side and waving cheerfully. Kakashi towered behind Naruto as Sasuke stood behind Hinata, hands stuffed into the pockets of his pale blue tux and white tie. He, of course, had been nagged by Naruto to be the Best Man. Everyone else was in the picture as well, crowded in front and around the newlywed couple.

x-x--

_The reception was extravagant. Hinata stood beside Naruto, filled with utter relief of what could have happened and excitement of what was to come. Not only was she free of her father, but she was wed to the one man whom she felt comfortable with. He was more than her best friend yet not her lover. And she was happy with that._

_'This is as good as it gets.' She thought blissfully._

_"I'm going to mingle a bit," Hinata leaned over a bit to tell her husband before taking her leave and disappearing in the crowd._

_Sasuke glanced at her before turning his gaze to his blonde friend, then away as he cooly stuffed his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall._

_"What's this all about?" His tone was rather exasperated, tired of Naruto's complex ways. "Suddenly eager to get married to Hinata when I thought you were just friends."_

_Naruto turned his curious eyes to the dark haired man and chuckled, glad that he was opening up more and more each passing day._

_"Last month, Hinata's father suddenly wanted to marry her off and threatened her that he'd choose a groom for her if she didn't find anyone in the next three weeks," He turned slightly and spoke in a hushed voice, taking a sip from the glass in his hand. "You know how close me and Hina are, so when she came crying to me, I figured, why not?"_

_"She DOES know all of this then," Sasuke raised a brow. "That you don't really love her."_

_"I love Hinata." He stated firmly, glancing back into the crowd where she was kindly checking on her guests. "But not that kind of love. She knows that and feels the same way."_

_Sasule nodded stoically and earned a grin from the energetic man._

x-x--

"-hat all?"

Sasuke was whipped back to reality and jerked his eyes to Hinata's. Catching onto his absentmindedness, she smiled slightly and repeated herself.

"Is that all?"

He nodded slowly and she began to put various things back into the metal box.

"You can spend the night here," Hinata offered as she walked back into the kitchen. Sasuke opened his mouth to decline but she quickly cut him off as if she had psychic powers. "You aren't going anywhere in that condition. One unauthorized outing is enough for today."

She reappeared in the doorway with blankets and a pillow. Helping him settle into the couch after she coaxed him to finish his tea with a small pill, Hinata bid him good night and retired to her room for the night.

Sasuke winced as he lowered himself into the cushions and held his freshly bandaged side. His stared up at the ceiling and listened to the quiet whimpers of supressed cries.

'Idiot.'

He rolled over onto his uninjured side and willed himself to sleep.


	2. chapter two

_--_**chapter two**_--_

_**'Idiot.'**_

_**He rolled over onto his uninjured side and willed himself to sleep.**_

**xxx**

_"Hey, I'm dead, you know," A familiar voice whined. "You shouldn't be calling dead people idiots."_

_Sasuke smirked and turned around to see the familiar fox faced boy._

_"Not a surprise to see you again," He said. "Enjoy your funeral?"_

_"Meh," Naruto shrugged. "A bit too glum for my tastes, but pretty nice. I was a tad surprised when you showed up. Shame on you for sneaking out of the hospital."_

_"I figured Hinata could use a bit of company." Sasuke shrugged and looked away._

_A mysterious smile made its way on Naruto's face; one Sasuke didn't manage to catch._

_"Then I guess I've left Hinata in good hands," He ran a hand through his hair. "You'd better take care of her Sas, or else I'll haunt you forever. And I would hate to do that."_

_"Seeing you every night isn't exactly my idea of a blessing either." The dark haired man snorted and glanced over to him. "So I guess this is goodbye then."_

_"What are you talking about? I can't quite go," Naruto chuckled. "Not yet, anyways."_

_Sasuke simply raised a brow._

_"I have some... unfinished business." He grinned and turned around. "But for this night, yes, this is goodbye. Remember, I'm watching you!"_

_He disappeared in the dream haze, leaving Sasuke to drift away into his own slumber until daylight._

**xxx**

Just as the sun was peeking out from behind the horizon, Hinata padded into the kitchen and began heating up some water for a cup of morning tea. Leaving it on the stove, she turned and began to rummage through the cabinets, pulling out various items, such as a small jar of ointment, a bottle containing a few round pills and a roll of clean white bandages. Setting them on the counter, she turned back to the stove and began preparing breakfast.

It wasn't long until Sasuke curiously scuffled into the kitchen, lured by the delicious aroma sitting on the table that happened to be eggs with a side of rice. Hinata looked up from the stove just as she finished the bacon and smiled, placing them onto a separate plate before setting it on the table as well.

"Good Morning, Uchiha-san," She greeted him warmly and gestured for him to sit down. "Are you hungry?"

Sasuke stood there looking unusually sloppy, still wearing his dress pants and white collared shirt he wore yesterday. His coat, however, was draped over the arm of the chair in the other room. His hair was rather messy and stuck up more than usual, which made her bite back a giggle.

He nodded and hesitantly sat down at the table, making Hinata beam at his acceptance and moved to get the tea pot. Turning around, she already found him with a mouth full of food.

"Uchiha-san," She giggled slightly when he looked up, face stuffed and rice hanging off his chin. "Would you like some tea?"

Sasuke swallowed and wiped his face, slightly embarrassed and nodded. "Just Sasuke is fine."

"Alright U... Sasuke-san," Hinata poured him a cup of tea before moving onto her own and sitting down across the round table.

They ate in silence until Hinata finished and pushed her plate aside, politely waiting to get up until Sasuke finished his own meal.

"I'm sorry," She blurted, her face flushed with embarrassment.

Sasuke paused, hunched over his plate and looked at her quizzically.

"I forgot to give you extra clothes to sleep in last night..." Hinata muttered, although she was much more confident these days, her old habits surfaced occasionally.

"It's not a problem." Sasuke shrugged it off carelessly and continued eating.

Another silence. He finished and Hinata surprisingly let him help wash the dishes when he offered. They went back into the room where Sasuke slept as he prepared to leave. Hinata quickly assembled the items she got out earlier in a small box and gave it to him before he went out the door.

"Be sure to take care of your wounds, Sasuke-san," She reminded him dutifully. "As long as you do, you won't have to return to the hospital. Take one pill a day after lunch for the next week, understand?"

"Thanks Hinata-san," He nodded as he pulled his jacket on. "You take care of yourself too."

Hinata smiled slightly and nodded as well as he stepped out the door and moved toward the stairwell. He suddenly stopped and hesitantly turned around.

"If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call me."

Then he was gone.

.-.-.-.-.

One Month Later

"Ino and Shikamaru got into another fight yesterday, it was total and complete chaos! When she kicked him out of the house, he went out to the bar and got drunk," Hinata rambled as she fixed the glass vase with fresh white roses and made sure the stone was well-kept. "Then Ino came to us today claiming that he'd gone missing! Of course, she got everyone else together and we went out to search high and low, but there was no sign of him at all. So, we all returned to Ino's house to regroup and try again."

She plopped down in front of the grave and kept talking as if there were someone there.

"Guess where we found him," Hinata giggled. "In the bushes in front of the house! Can you believe that? We looked so hard too!"

After her own giggled died down, her smile soon faded to a sad one as she stared at the stone solemnly.

"I wish you were here..."

With that, she flopped back onto the ground and let the summer rays warm her pale skin. The warm breeze raked its fingers through her short dark blue hair as she let her lids slide over her white eyes to hold back the tears that began to gather. It wasn't long until she found herself in a peaceful slumber.

**xxx**

_Hinata opened her eyes again and stared at the clear blue sky._

_"Hey Hina-chan. It's been a long time."_

_She sat up in a flash and stared into a familiar pair of blue orbs. Her jaw fell open as she blinked rapidly._

_"N...Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked softly and hesitantly._

_The yellow haired man sat in front of her, a blue rose being twirled in his fingers, and his trademark grin on his face as he nodded. The dark haired girl stared with wide eyes. Then, without warning, launched her at him and tightly wrapped her arms around his neck as she buried her face into his chest._

_"Whoa, easy there!" He chuckled playfully as he encircled her waist with his arm and smoothed her hair down. "No need to cry, Hinata, I'm here now."_

_"I didn't think I'd see you again," She said in a muffled voice, "I missed you so much."_

_"I miss you too..." His smile faded a notch as she pulled back and wiped her eyes._

_"Why are you here?" Hinata tilted her head slightly. "Did you forget something?"_

_Naruto shook his head. "Just visiting. I've been listening to all your stories."_

_"Really?" Her face brightened. "I'm glad you hear them..."_

_An awkward silence fell._

_He cleared his throat._

_"So, uh, how's Sasuke?" _

_Hinata played with the silver ring on her necklace and smiled._

_"He's been fine, I haven't talked to him since last month," She said. "He was very kind."_

_He nodded shortly and leaned forward onto his knees, placing the blue rose on the stone behind him._

_"Listen Hinata, I've got to go... I'd like you to do me a favor," Naruto murmured, catching her attention as she leaned forward as well._

_"Of course, Naruto-kun," Hinata tucked her hair behind her ear and eagerly listened as strange mists began to roll in. "I'll do what I can!"_

_"Take care of Sas for me." His smiling face vanished from her sight, consumed by the clouds._

_"W-wait!" She yelped, jumping up and forward to try and grasp him where he once was._

_Hinata fell forward and down, screaming and tumbling through the darkness until she landed flat on her back._

**xxx**

She jerked awake with a sharp gasp.

Blue skies. Warm sun. White cloud.

_It was all a dream?_

Hinata sat up in a daze as she blinked slowly. Her gaze fell upon the black stone in front of her and a mix of feelings washed over her body. A mix of shock, wonder and happiness.

It wasn't the tombstone that brought these emotions, just what was on it, in front of the vase.

A single blue rose.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.x.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**author's notes: **hi there thanks for the reviews everyone. i'm glad some people are interested in the story! i thought that it sucked pretty bad when i didn't get any... TT; sorry for any unclarities and maybe a little OOC-ness oo; let me know and i'll try to er... clear them up. age wise... um. i didn't really think about it... but i guess the month this starts is around May... and they're both 19. might a little young to have been married oo; but... yeah. any suggestions will be gladly heard.


	3. chapter three

_--_**chapter three**_--_

_**It wasn't the tombstone that brought these emotions, just what was on it, in front of the vase.**_

_**A single blue rose.**_

**xxx**

Hinata carefully gathered her long, silky locks together and pulled them into a bun atop her head with a long blue ribbon, the shorter chunks framing her face. Turning slightly to observe the view of her back, she smiled slightly in approval, glad that she agreed to Ino's choice of yukata. It was powered blue with a white floral design that fit her quite nicely.

Taking up a small matching bag, she looked at the dried blue rose that stood atop the table by the mirror and with a small smile left the room.The girls would be waiting for her at Ichiraku's and head to the summer festival to find the guys.

"Ah, Hinata, you look gorgeous," Tenten smiled as she joined the circle of girls that included Sakura, Ino and Temari, who was visiting the village with her siblings.

_"Hina-chan, you look wonderful!"_

Hinata shook her head and returned the smile. "Everyone does tonight, Neji will love that color on you," She teased lightly, causing the brown haired girls face to flush faintly before they started for the source of lights where people congregated.

"So, how do you like my choice pick?" Ino asked eagerly, falling back a step to stroll with her. "I told you it suits you best, didn't I?"

"Yes, I like it very much," Hinata nodded calmly, "To think they didn't have a mirror at that store, I'm glad you were with me."

"Hidden places have rare finds," The blonderecited just as she had hours before on her outing with Hinata.

"Temari!"

The group stopped and looked to the owner of the voice, which they already knew to be Shikamaru.Watching the crew of boys emerge from the crowd, they were able to identify Shikamaru himself, as well as Chouji, Lee, Shino, Gaara, Kiba, Kankuro and Sasuke. Hinata frowned when found herself missing the head of bright blonde, but forced it upside down immediately.

"Is Neji with you guys?" Tenten asked.

"Neji is probably coming with Hanabi," Hinata informed her. "It is his duty to protect her now..."

"That's right!" She sulked in disappointment.

"Why don't we go play some games, maybe we'll run into them later," suggested Sakura, a hand on Lee's arm.

The girls exchanged knowing glances and sly smiles. So Sakura was with Lee now, just as they thought. The pink haired girl had been adamantly denying the idea, but they knew her better than that.

"Let's get going then," Kiba sighed impatiently, itching to have a bit of fun.

**xxx**

Hinata stood aside and watched the others participate in a battle for prizes. A small smile played her lips as they yelled and cheered for every try.

"Lee, give me that!" Sakura exclaimed in frustration as she pushed him aside and won her own prize. "Can't even win me a little bear, can you?"

_"Eh heh, sorry Hina-chan, this is all I could get."_

Hinata suddenly paused and looked up into the woods. It wasn't too long before she found herself unconsciously slipping away from the group and heading down the dark shrouded path into the woods she knew was there.

Her slippers scratched against the dirt path until she reached a small stream with a small wooden bridge built over it. Stepping onto the wood, she turned and gazed at the view. The moonlight still reflected a dreamy shimmer on the water. And the vast amount of fireflies still flickered around the stream. Nothing had changed.

"You're just not here with me," Hinata spoke aloud, looking at the full moon in the clear sky. Her hands clutched her bag as she looked down at the charm that dangled from the handle. Ironically, a plastic, slit eyed fox stared back up at her.

"I told you that it was alright and I didn't need a prize, but you tried for me anyway. You caused all sorts or disaster," An amused smile graced her face. "I was very happy to recieve this from you, even if it is small. I treasure it."

She stayed there for a while longer, observing the area in peace before she thought of the others and decided to head back. It took her a while to relocate them, but she finally spotted them sitting at a table ahead of her. But just as she stepped forward, someone bumped her shoulder, sending Hinata stumbling until a hand reached out and steadied her from going any further.

"Sorry," came the mumbling voice.

"It's alright," Hinata smiled slightly at the Uchiha boy.

"Thinking about the dobe again?"

She looked at him with wide eyes and blinked, "I-"

"You always have the same stupid look on your face when you do," Sasuke sneered. "They won't be fooled by that fake smile of yours forever. It's been months, you need to move on."

"Y-yeah..." Hinata tilted her head down, intending to look at her feet. But something caught her eye. "What's that?"

There was a large black cat dangling from the black haired boy's grip. It had big yellow eyes and long whiskers.

"I was playing a few games and this is what they gave me," He looked down at it with a hint of digust. "Want it?"

"Ah-"

The soft and squishy animal was already shoved into her arms before she could offer a reply.

"Che, I wouldn't be caught dead carrying that thing around," He crossed his arms and tilted his head toward their friends. "Let's go."

Hinata just nodded and followed him through the crowd. Neji and Hanabi had already joined the group as they snacked on a variety of food.

"Hinata, Sasuke!" Temari waved. "We've been looking all over for you, come here and eat!"

The two placed themselves at the vacant seats at the end of the table and nibbled on a few things in silence. Hinata glanced at the boy sitting beside her and genuinely smiled.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke looked at her curiously and shrugged, reaching for another rice ball. Hinata guessed it was his way of saying, 'You're welcome'.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.x.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**author's notes:** lol! i'm so sorry i took FOREVER updating, but I hit a writer's block on what to do next. thanks for the reviews.. again! thanks for the ideas too. i'll be sure to use them! or at least try. more are always welcome :o) but yeah, i'm trying to keep it at a fair pace in include everyone's suggestions.


End file.
